


who is a good boy

by hellosterfry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, Genderbending, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry Lin, LIN DON'T READ THIS, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterfry/pseuds/hellosterfry
Summary: chudley is a good boy.





	who is a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is the epilogue from chapter two of beautiful i mentioned. chudley is real and he is strong. wouldn't recommend reading this until you've read beautiful because some of this _[looks away from chudley]_ needs explaining  
> [read it here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10716453)

john stepped out of the 7/11 and began to walk to heather’s car, but a certain whispering caught her ear. “daaaaamn,” the deep voice purred from behind the 7/11.  
_what the fuck,_ john thought as she began to walk behind the building.  
“WHAT THE FUCK,” heather yelled as john walked behind the building.  
john naruto-ran behind the 7/11 to find proof that god does not exist. a dog-thing, with the head of a man and hands instead of paws. it whispered its name into john’s soul. she shuddered. there is truly no god.  
“who’s a good boy?” john asked shakily.  
the creature blipped in front of her. what the fuck. “i am,” it whispered, then licked her thigh. john felt so creeped out. what the fuck is this thing.  
“what is your name?” john asked.  
“chudlkfjdsakfly,” the thing replied.  
“i must go i’m sorry good boy please don’t follow me,” john whispered as she naruto-ran back to heather’s car and launched in through the window.  
“john what the fuck,” heather glared.  
“heather i met the devil and he said i’m going to kill you,” john breathed in greek.  
“john what the fuck,” heather repeated.  
“floor the fuck outta this car it’s high noon and hIGH FUCKING TIME WE LEFT,” john screamed.  
heather floored it and the car tap danced into the sun WE’LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER THIS IS GREASE THE END

**Author's Note:**

> WHO PUT THE BOP IN THE BOP DE BOP DE BOP WHO PUT THE RAM IN THE RAM SWEENEY THIRD YEAR AS LINEBACKER AND EIGHTH YEAR OF SMACKING LUNCH TRAYS _AND BEING A HUGE DICK_
> 
> scream at me on tumblr: hellosterfry.tumblr.com  
> scream at me on insta: @fronku_
> 
> there is no god


End file.
